How Hannah finds out!
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: This is a long one shot.


**How Hannah finds out about their relationship and her pregnancy**

 _ **This story takes place after Booth captures Brodsky and Angela has her baby. Booth and Bones are in a relationship at this time.**_

Booth was sitting in his living room watching the recap of the hockey game when his thoughts started to wander back over the past couple of months. There had been a sniper on the lose targeting him and his friends. His first priority was to make sure _his Bones_ was safe. After the incident in the lab and losing one of the interns, it was enough for him and Bones to finally come to terms with their feelings for one another. They have been secretly in a relationship and enjoying every minute of it.

The ringing of his cell phone brought his mind back to the present. Reaching for the phone he answered, "Booth."

" _Did I call at a bad time? Are you busy?"_

"I'm never to busy to talk to you Bones. How is it going in the big city?"

" _What is the big city? Booth are you okay? I went to New York don't you remember me telling you about the meetings with the publishers?"_

"Bones I am fine. The big city is just another reference for New York babe. How is everything going in New York?" He chuckled after explaining it to her. Bones will always Bones.

" _Yes, everything is going well here. They only want to make a few changes to my manuscript as I expected. Since we have been able to accomplish a lot in a little amount of time, I will be home sooner than expected. I find that I am relieved by this as I have missed you tremendously."_

"Aw babe I missed you to. I'm use to going to bed with you at night and waking up to your beautiful eyes every morning. It hasn't been the same since you've been gone."

" _Do you have Parker this weekend?"  
_

"No, I was suppose to but Rebecca cancelled on me again. So as of now I don't have any plans for the weekend. I may go to the storage unit and work on the car. Its been awhile since I've done that. What about you? Are you going to be in NY for through the weekend?"

" _I'm not sure of my immediate plans just yet but as soon as I know where I will be I'll let you know. What are you doing right now?"_

"Nothing just sitting here looking at the recap of the hockey game. We haven't had any cases this week, so I have been able to catch up on some paperwork. Hacker has been on my case about being behind. The only excitement around here is going to Hodgins place and visit the baby. At least until you come home and we create our own excitement."

" _That sounds very enticing Agent Booth. Do you have anything particular in mind?"_

Just as he was about to respond there was a knock at his door. "Bones can I call you back there is someone at my door."

" _Of course Booth I'll just talk to you later and we can continue this conversation then. I love you Booth."_

"I love you to babe. I'll call you in a little while."

Walking over to his door annoyed that he had to end his conversation with Bones he didn't bother to look through the peephole he just pulled the door open.

"Hello Seeley"

"Hannah? What do you want?"

She was dressed in a low cut blouse showing off more cleavage then needed and jeans so tight they look like they were painted on her.

"I was in town and wanted to stop by and see how you are doing. May I come in?"

He stepped aside to let her enter his apartment. His gut was telling him something wasn't right. She brushed up against him as she entered the apartment. He took a step back so he was no longer close enough for her touch.

Going into the living room he sat in his recliner and looked at her. "What are you really doing here?"

"I have been thinking since I left and even though I'm still not ready for marriage I still think we had a good thing and I want us to try again. I still love you Seeley and I know that you love me."

"Stop Hannah…just stop. I owe you an apology. I should have never proposed to you in the first place. You were right to turn me down and I'm glad you did. But you and I can't go back. I have moved on and I'm happy. I'm really happy."

" We broke up 9 months ago Seeley, how could you be in a meaningful relationship already?"

"The first 6 months after our break up I took some time and really thought about our relationship. To be honest with you when we met I wasn't in a good place. I was in the middle of a war zone doing a job I wasn't contracted to do. I was away from home, my son, my friends. I was lonely and lets be honest, I was hurt that I haven't heard from my best friend once since we went our separate ways. Hannah we should have never been together to start with."

"Seeley we had an instant connection and it was electrifying. When we met under the fig tree and made love I knew we were meant to be with each other. I left all of that and followed you back to the states to be with you. We never really had any problems until you caught me off guard with the proposal. Even when Temperance admitted her feelings to you didn't cause any problems between us. Doesn't that alone tell you something?"

"A few years ago Bones and I had a case involving pony play and we started talking about the difference between crappy sex and making love. What happened between you and me was crappy sex. There was no emotional connection between us it was all-physical. Things didn't work out between me and Bones like I wanted it to, we left each other and didn't have any contact, I was lonely and my ego took a hit. When you made the offer I was truly trying to get over her and put that part of my life behind me. We had it easy over there because I didn't have to confront those emotions at the time. I never thought you were going to follow me back here. We never discussed what would happen once my time was up. Hannah I love you for what you did for me while we were there but I'm going to be honest with you I'm not in love with you. I have only been in love with one woman. I'm sorry."

"If that's how you feel then why did you ask me to marry you Seeley? If I'm not that woman you were in love with, if we didn't have that emotional connection why did you propose?"

"I was conflicted when you showed up, the way Bones and I were working together, I noticed that things were different between us. I didn't know how to handle that change in our relationship. Then when she confessed her feelings I was confused you know. I was trying to honor that commitment I made to you and at the same time trying to bury the hope that maybe just maybe Bones actually wanted to be with me. I got scared and thought, if we got married then I could continue to honor the commitment I made. I'm not a cheater and I would never cheat on a woman. But I was wrong. I wouldn't have married you for the right reasons Hannah."

"So this woman that you've been with she doesn't live here with you? I mean your place doesn't look like it has changed."

"No she doesn't live with me but she does stay over from time to time. And you really shouldn't make any judgements how it looks in here because you didn't make any changes to reflect your presence when you lived here."

"Since you are seeing someone else I assumed you now have your feeling for Temperance under control?"

"Why all the questions about Bones?"

"Well it seems the start and end of our relationship have to do with her, I'm wondering when she's going to be the downfall of your next relationship."

"Bones wasn't the catalyst of the beginning nor the end of our relationship. I was man enough to admit I should have never proposed to begin with but what ended our relationship was the fact that I was offering marriage a lifetime commitment and you never wanted to make that type of commitment. Whether I wanted it for the right reasons, you knew from the beginning that I wanted to meet a woman to settle with, get married and have more children. That wasn't what you wanted and you knew it by coming here and moving in with me, I thought your views had changed and we were going to work towards that. When you said, you thought we had more time before it came to this, you knew you weren't going to stick around. You ignored everything I said to you over there about what I wanted; you ignored the things I was saying after you moved in. You ignored the warning Bones gave you when she told you about the phone. You knew you would never say yes but you played the role until you couldn't play it any more. That wasn't fair to me. When you came here you should have told me that marriage and children still wasn't an option with you. Instead you said nothing and let me believe we were working towards something."

Looking at him and taking in his handsome features her feeling for him haven't changed in the months they have been apart. "Seeley you still haven't answered my question, how does she get along with your partner?"

"They…." Just then someone knocked on his apartment door. Getting up and excusing himself he walked over to open his door. Once again he pulled the door open surprised to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Bones!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her closer to his body where the kissed turned heated very quickly. Pulling back she looked in his eyes, "I've missed you Booth."

"Baby I missed you to. I'm glad your home." He placed his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I told you that we accomplished a lot rather quickly. There was no need for me to stay in New York any longer and I wanted to get back here with you."

At that moment she started to feel nauseous and pulled out of his arms and ran to the bathroom dropping her purse on the floor as she went. He brought her bags in and closed the door.

Hannah stood there with her mouth hanging open. "So you and Temperance, your partner is together? I know she doesn't believe in marriage and she doesn't want children."

"Hearing Bones throwing up had him concerned. As long as he has known her he has never heard her getting sick. " Excuse me Hannah but I need to check on Bones." Stopping to pick up her purse and the spilled contents he placed them on his counter and went to the bathroom to check on her. After checking the doorknob and finding the door unlocked he went in and sat on the tub while she tried to collect herself. Rubbing his hands down her back and grabbing a clean wash cloth from the shelf he wet it with cold water and gently washed her face and helped her up. "Are you alright babe? What happened? How long have you been feeling bad?" The worry was evident in his eyes and his voice.

"I'm fine Booth, let me brush my teeth and clean up and then you can tell me what Hannah is doing in your living room."

"She showed up while I was talking to you. She wanted to talk about her and me and getting aback together. I told her that will never happen and that I was happy. She was asking about you when you showed up and planted that awesome kiss on me, now she knows how the lucky lady is in my life." He flashed her his charm smile.

"Come out when you're ready. I'll put some water on for some tea."

Nodding her head she said thank you and he left her alone.

Walking back into the living room he noticed Hannah was looking out the window so he went into the kitchen to put on some water for tea. He stood at the counter where he placed Bones things that fell out of her purse when he saw the prenatal vitamins. Turning at the sound of Hannah's voice he said, " Pardon"

"I said, how long did you two wait after Ieft before you jumped each other?"

"I'm not about to let you demean our relationship. I have been in love with Bones for six years before I met you. After not seeing her for two months I had sex with you. No matter how she may have felt about the time frame from when we left each other and I met you and had sex with you she respected it. Hurt and crushed she respected it and she respected you. So don't you dare disrespect her or our relationship. What Bones and I have is beyond a physical connection we have an emotional connection. Your right she hasn't changed her mind about marriage and when we started our relationship she told me she still doesn't believe in marriage and I accept that. At some point we would like to have children. "

"Well seeing as though she is carrying prenatal vitamins around I would say you have accomplished that goal as well."

Moving into the kitchen and taking down Bones favorite mug he proceeded to make a cup of tea. "Hannah what goes on between me and Bones is really none of your business and I don 't owe you any explanations. I owed you an apology which I gave but that's all."

Walking down the hall towards the voices coming from living room and the kitchen, Bones went into the living room and over to the counter when she saw her vitamins and locked eyes with Booth. Hannah watched as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. She always hated when they did that it made it feel even more like an outsider. Clearing her throat to bring their attention back to her she said, "Well Temperance, I must say I never expected for you and Seeley to become a couple. You and I were friends and I can't help but feel some what betrayed."

Accepting her tea from Booth she took a couple of sips before looking at Hannah ad saying, "We were only friends because of your relationship with Booth. Once you left town after your breakup with him, you didn't attempt to keep in touch with any of us in DC. You didn't even call to inquire about his well-being after you left. My loyalty has always and will always be to Booth. If I met you under different circumstances we would have never forged a friendship anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I have had a long day and I am rather tired."

Walking over to Booth she said, "I'm going to lay down. We can talk when she leaves. Thank you for the tea." She kissed him on the lips and started to walk away when he pulled her gently up against his body, he leaned in and placed his lips next to her ear, "Are you okay?"

He felt her shiver in his arms. "Yes, I'm fine. But I rented a car and drove her after being in meeting all day and I'm rather tired. I just want to shower and lay down. And I'm not happy to see Hannah here either. But we can talk about that later."

She walked into his room and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Booth looked at the angry countenance on Hannah's face and signed.

"So what she was just waiting in the shadows for us to breakup so she could jump you? Are you with her because she might be pregnant? That is no way to build a relationship Seeley."

"Hannah what goes on between Bones and me is none of your business. You came and asked for another chance and I told you that's not happening. I'm happy and I'm in love with the woman of my dreams. I finally got everything I've wanted with the woman I always wanted to share it with. I've moved on and you need to do the same. But before you go I do have one question that has been nagging me. If you knew you had no intentions of sticking around and that you were going to leave when I asked for more, when I told you about Bones' confession that night in the rain and you knew or suspected how I felt about her, why didn't you end it then?"

"I was having a good time with you Seeley. The sex was incredible and I didn't want it to end. I wasn't going to end it so that someone else could have what I wanted, what I still want."

"So you were just being selfish and you were only thinking about yourself. Okay good to know. Now I really need to check on Bones so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and don't come back Hannah there is nothing here for you anymore."

"When you get tired of this life and you want to have fun again call me Seeley."

Closing the door behind her he went into the bedroom to check on Bones. Walking into the room he found her laying in bed with her eyes closed. He laid down next her and when she felt the bed shift her eyes opened.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself….. pregnant huh?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you….I didn't know how. I mean we have only been together for three months and I'm pregnant already. Nobody even knows about us? What about work? Do you even want this? There is so much to think about…I just don't"

"Hold on babe one problem at a time. First I have to know do you want this baby?"

"Yes…it never entered my mind to terminate this pregnancy. I have wanted to have a child with you for some time now Booth. I may have went about it the wrong with before but I still have the desire to have your child."

"Okay good, now we can let everyone know about us now…."

"But Booth I don 't want to tell anyone about the baby until I am in a safe place with the pregnancy. I want to wait until I have reached my second trimester. I am six weeks now."

"When do you begin your second trimester? 

"In about six more weeks"

"Okay how about in eight weeks we tell everyone about the baby. That should give them enough time to adjust to our relationship and that will give us enough time to deal with Sweets and the FBI."

"That could work. Yes I agree to those terms."

"Temperance, I want this baby too. I can't believe we made a little Bones. I love you very much baby. You have just made me the happiest man alive."

"Booth there is no way…." She was cut off by his lips on hers.

They spent the rest the weekend in bed making love and Booth pampered her all weekend long. She knew already this was going to be a long pregnancy. Booth was already proving to be an overbearing, over protective alpha male. On Monday morning he walked her into the lab carrying her bag and walking her to her office. He could feel the eyes of the squints on them as they were walking to the office; he stopped her just before she entered her office. He turned her around and she knew by the mischievous look in his eyes he was going to do something she didn't approve of. He cupped her face between his big hands and kissed her backing her up against her doorframe. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her baby flushed against his and their tongues battled for dominance in the others mouth. When she moaned into the kiss, he kissed her a little deeper. All of the squints stood with the eyes wide and mouths hanging open. It was until the heard Angela's earth-shattering squeal did they pull apart. " I think that took care of letting the know. I'll see you for lunch. I love you babe"

Walking past the platform Booth called out "Squints" With his smug grin in place he left the lab and went to the Hoover to smooth he way for his relationship. Now to deal with Sweets and the FBI.

Three an half months later, Booth and Bones announced the there friends and the FBI that they were expecting to have a baby in five an half months. They were all excited for their friends. Everybody has been waiting for this to happen for Booth and Bones. The couple was very excited and couldn't wait for their new addition to arrive.


End file.
